


OUR FIRST CHRISTMAS

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #SecretSantaHaikyuu2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: Tshukishima Kei and Tetsuro Kuroo starting dating after the nationals and this is their first Christmas holidays together. Tsukki has never visited Tokyo during those dates and Kuroo decides to hang out with him on a date.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	OUR FIRST CHRISTMAS

**Author's Note:**

> This is a present of a SS for Rachel aka Ceryna_writes on twitter!  
> Her prompts was pretty cool and I hope you like the result.  
> ENJOY IT!

Tsukishima was sitting on the train to Tokyo, in the train station Kuroo would pick him up.

He was watching his gallery while his favorite song was playing when a sideways smile positioned on his lips. At the start fo their relationship t he blond began to find that boy annoying but little by little and with the insistence of the brunette and his heavy jokes. He ended up falling in love although at first he did not want to accept it but he was the first who declared their feelings when the brunette graduated from high school.

The couple did not stop exchanging trips but that was the first time Kei had been traveling for so many days and was nervous.  He thanked Kuroo for understanding that he wanted to go slowly with his relationship and it had been that way but now with the Christmas holidays in between the blond expected something else to happen. At that thought his cheeks flushed and he decided to focus his gaze beyond the train window.

Their last time together was during the nationals. Now Kuroo was already in college and had his own apartment. The blond wondered if this time he could find the room in order although he doubted it. They had not been able to meet before since the brunette was examining. Although Tsukishima now being a second year also had many more jobs and exams than before.

Between the songs and observing the landscape illuminated in front of his gaze the blond ended up arriving at his destination. He took his belongings and got off the train. He was watching the cell phone in case he got a message. Sometimes he raised his head to look around when he heard a scream with his name and in the distance he saw Kuroo's hand raised.

"You didn't have to shout" Tsukki commented when they met.

"As kind as always Tsukki" The brunette commented and then placed a kiss on Kei lips.

When they parted the blond had his cheeks painted in red and the reaction made Kuroo ripped his thunderous laugh from his lips.

The burnette took his partner's belongings and hung them on his shoulder. Tsukishima reproached him that it was not necessary but finally the blond let him do what he wanted. Then they began to walk towards the brown faculty.  During their walk they took the opportunity to catch up on everything that had not been told in their diary messages. 

They arrived at the faculty residence and went up to the department of Kuroo. They went to leave things and the blond sat for a moment on the sofa. The place was small but cozy. When the brunette left the room he dropped to Tsukishima's side.

"Thank you very much for coming here these days, Kei" Kuroo commented after leaving a kiss on his cheek.

"It's not like I wanted to see you or anything ..." Kei said embarrassed.

The brunette showed him a wide smile.

"I'll let you rest for a while, because I know you're going to get tired of walking so much. You're still as thin as ever."

Tsukki soon reproached his comment by thundering his tongue and turning his face of the burnette.

"Just kidding" Kuroo replied. “I want to go to many places with you, Kei and more being your first time in Tokyo. So that's why I need you rested, I know that crowds overwhelm you but... ”

"I will do the favor, just because you have worked hard on your apologies" Tsukki interrupted.

With that comment, Kuroo soon threw himself into his partner's arms and told him how much he loved him and had missed him.

After resting in the living room and sharing caresses they decided to leave home before it was noon.

His first stop was the Tokyo Skytree where Kuroo had reserved a table for months. When they arrived Tsukishima was surprised and half scolding the brunette for that. His table was next to the windows giving them a great view of the city. 

The brunette soon stopped a waiter, give up his cell phone and ask for a photo along with the blond. When he was returned he thanked and smiled when he saw the photo Tsukishima asked to see it but the Kuroo refused. The burnette knew he was able to eliminate it. They looked at the letter, finally decided to ask for the menu of the day they presented.

Kei took a picture of the city and then went on to chat with Kuroo as they joined his hand over the table. The brunette had a smile on his lips while Tsukishima's expression could not be described.

The dishes were arriving one after another. After the first bite, they understood why that restaurant was so requested, the food was really delicious. Finally the dessert was a Christmas cake. The blond's eyes shone when he saw the strawberries, which did not take long to eat. After finishing eating the account ran from the brunette although Tsukishima wanted to collaborate but Kuroo did not let him.

They left the restaurant and were watching different stores that were inside the tower. In one of them there were different stuffed animals. The brunette watched as his partner watching a t-rex and decided to buy it.

"You didn't have to do it" Commented the blond.

"Your eyes was saying another think, Tsukki." With that comment Tsukishima blushed. He was too predictable with the things he likes.

With the purchase in hand they decided to leave the tower to walk the streets. Kuroo needed to make time until the lighting started, so they went to the nearest temple to leave an offering.

Once there Tsukki bought an amulet for Kuroo, he was lucky in his exams.

“Thank you very much, Kei.” The blond blushed.

“You do not have to thank.” With a smile he returned the phrase.

Kuroo's lips formed a small smile. After praying, the afternoon had already fallen so he took Tsukki's hand and directed him to the outskirts.

"Where are we going, Kuroo-san?" The blond asked.

"To see the most beautiful view that Tokyo presents these days"

"I thought the most beautiful view thing was you" Tsukki whispers

"Well played" Was the answer of the brunette. "But this time it is not so" The blond laughed at that answer.

They returned to the walk that led to the Skytree. Just enough of a few minutes for the streetlights that dimly lit that street became a festival of colors.

Kei's mouth opened and at that moment Tetsurou knew that it was worth it. He stroked the blond's hand with his thumb, when he wanted to realize small snowflakes you were falling on them, making that image even more impressive.

The brunette caught the blond's attention and with his loose hand raised his chin.

"I love you Kei" Kuroo sealed his words leaving a kiss on his lips.

When they separated the blond was completely ashamed. He tried to speak but was interrupted by Tetsurou.

"Merry Christmas" Tsukishima started laughing.

"Merry Christmas, Tetsurou." The eyes of the brunette brightest more than ever when Tsukki pronounced his name. Both returned their gaze to the street.

Kei laid his head on Kuroo's shoulder.

“I hope to spend another year like that with you, Tetsurou”

“We will do it” Said the brunette.

After sealing that little promise they decided to return home. Along the way, the blond realized that this was the first snowfall of the year and that he spent it as the person he wanted.

"Hey Tetsurou, thank you" Tsukishima gave him a bright smile which the brunette recorded in his memory.

Kuroo brought him a little closer against his body and went to hold him by the hip and rubbed his cheek against the blond's giving him a pair of caress. These gestures always seemed funny to Tsukishima, he really had a cat as a couple and although he didn't tell her very often but he loved them.

When they got to the apartment they got comfortable and they would watch the jurassic park movies that the blond liked so much. Kuroo had already lost count of times they had seen them but Tsukki's emotion was not wasted. When they finished, they went to the room. The gift they gave was to join in one for the first time.

When Kuroo woke up a box with a pendant was found, it had a raven wing on it. That gesture seemed adorable. When he left the room stroking his torso he found Tsukishima making breakfast.

The brunette approached from behind and hugged him.

"Good morning, Kei"

“Good morning, Tetsurou.

“You are definitely the best gift I could have today” After that comment Kuroo left a kiss on Tsukki's cheek.

The blond reacted complaining about how annoying he was. At that time, Kuroo could only think about how much he wanted to stay like this next to his partner for many years as he had asked in the temple.


End file.
